Not Now Not Ever
by JulieeMariee
Summary: Anna and Josh are dating. Anna's best friend is Kelly and has a brother named Steve. Steve likes Anna, alot! But Josh doesn't like Anna, he is keeping a secret. The truth is... Josh likes Steve! Very Funny. Please R&R. This was for an English assignment


**Script**

**Act 1, Scene 1**

**(Enter Josh and Anna)****– Hallway –**

**Anna: Hey Josh, what's up? ****(Opens locker)**

**Josh: Nothing much. You?****(Stares at Steve down the hall)**

**Anna: Same. So, what are you doing after school?**

**Josh: Homework.**

**Anna: Since when do you do homework?**

**Josh: I don't know.**

**Anna: ****(Turns around and scans the hallway)**** What are you staring at?**

**Josh: N-Nothing.**

**Anna: You sure are acting strange.**

**Josh: No I'm not.**

**Anna: Ok…**

**(Bell Rings)**

**Anna: Hey, I gotta get to English. I'll see you at lunch. ****(Shuts locker and walks away)**

**Josh: See ya.****(When no one is looking, whips out phone, and snaps a picture of Steve and walks to class)**

**Act 1, Scene 2**

**(Enter Anna and Kelly)****– English Class –**

**Anna: Kelly, quit doodling, Miss Taylor is going to catch you. ****(Snatches Kelly's pencil)**

**Kelly: Hey, give that back Anna, I was drawing a sunset and it was really pretty to until you stopped me. ****(Snatches pencil back and continues drawing)**

**Anna: You're gonna get in trouble, I'm doing this for you. ****(Snatches pencil again)**

**Kelly: I don't care! ****(Snatches the pencil, again)**

**Anna: Sheesh, someone loves their sunset.**

**Kelly: ****(Rolls eyes) ****Whatever**

**Anna: ****(Whispers)****Miss Taylor is right behind you**

**Miss Taylor: Oh Kelly, what a beautiful sunset**

**Kelly: Thank You**

**Miss Taylor: Put it away now and listen to my class**

**Kelly: Actually your class is kinda boring, that's why I started drawing in the first place.**

**Miss Taylor: Thanks, I'll keep that in my mind. Now out!**

**Kelly: What?**

**Miss Taylor: OUT!!! Go to the principal or something!**

**Kelly: Sheesh, ok ok ****(Gathers up belongings)**

**(Kelly exits)**

**Miss Taylor: Now that Kelly is out of the way, I can finish my lesson.**

**Anna:****(Laughs)**

**Act 1, Scene 3**

**(Enter Josh and Anna)****– Cafeteria –**

**Josh: So Anna, where's Kelly?****(Walking into cafeteria with Anna)**

**Anna: I don't know**

**Josh: What do you mean?**

**Anna: Miss Taylor kicked her out in English**

**Josh: Oh**

**Anna: Yeah**

**Josh: Well, I'm gonna go grab something to eat**

**Anna: Will you grab me an apple?****(Sits down at a table)**

**Josh: Sure****(Heads over to lunch line)**

**(Enter Kelly)**

**Kelly: I love Miss Taylor****(Sits down with Anna)**

**Anna: Why?**

**Kelly: Because she let me leave her class.**

**Anna: But I thought she told you to go to the principal**

**Kelly: Pffft! You really think I went there? I went into the bathroom and****fixed my hair for about a half hour**

**Anna:****(Laughs)**

**Josh:****(Coming back)****Here's your apple Anna**

**Anna: Thanks**

**Kelly: Hey Josh**

**Josh: Hey Kelly**

**(Enter Steve)**

**Steve: Hey guys****(Sits down at table)**

**Anna: Hey**

**Kelly: Hi Steve**

**Josh: Hey**

**Steve: So what are we talking about?**

**Kelly: Nothin much**

**Anna: Everyday stuff**

**Steve: Cool. Oh, hey Kelly, I forgot to tell you that mom said she won't be home****'till late so we have the house to ourselves tonight until about 10:00.**

**Kelly: Cool****(Turns to Anna and Josh)****You guys wanna come over after school?**

**Anna: Sure**

**Josh: Alright**

**Anna: Thought you had homework**

**Josh:****(Shrugs)****It can wait**

**(Bell rings)**

**(Everyone gets up)**

**Anna: See you guys after school**

**Kelly: Bye!**

**Steve: See you then**

**Josh: K**

**(Everyone walks to their last bell)**

**Act 2, Scene 1**

**(Enter Anna and Josh) ****– Kelly and Steve's house –**

**Anna: So ****(Driving to Steve and Kelly's while talking to Josh)**** what about****your homework?**

**Josh: It can wait I said**

**Anna: Just making conversation**

**Josh: Well I believe we already had that conversation, ok?**

**Anna: ****(Pulls into Steve and Kelly's driveway)**** We're here, grouch.**

**Josh:****(Gets out of car and slams the door)**

**Anna: ****(Gets out of car as well while glaring at Josh and knocks on Steve and Kelly's door)**

**(Enter Kelly)**

**Kelly: Hey Anna, Josh**

**Anna: Hey**

**Josh: Hi**

**Kelly: Come on in****(Motions for them to step in)**

**Anna:****(Steps in with Josh behind her and takes a seat on the couch)**

**Josh:**** (Sits across from Anna in an armchair)**

**Kelly: Steve is upstairs in his room; He should be down in a sec.**

**(Enter Steve)**

**Steve: Hey guys**

**Anna: Hi**

**Josh: Hey**

**Steve: I'm gonna go get a Coke, do you guys want one?**

**Anna: No thanks**

**Kelly: Please**

**Josh: Sure**

**Steve: K****(Steps into kitchen to get Cokes)**

**Kelly: Hey Anna, do you think you could help me with something on the Trigonometry homework?**

**Anna: Yeah, sure **

**(Kelly and Anna down the hall to Kelly's room/they exit)**

**Josh:****(Heads across the hall and upstairs to Steve's room. Once inside he looks through Steve's closet and steals a blue polo sweater. Then he dashes out Steve's bedroom door, out the door, into Anna's red Beetle Bug, and speeds away)**

**Steve: Hey Josh, here's your Co-**

**(Enter Anna and Kelly, coming back from Kelly's room)**

**Anna: Hey, where's Josh?**

**Steve: I don't know. I came in here with his Coke and he was gone.****(Hands Kelly her Coke)**

**Kelly: Hmmmm**

**Anna: Josh!!!!**

**Steve: I don't think he's here.**

**Anna: ****(Looks outside)**** WHERE IS MY BUG????**

**Kelly:****(Shocked)**

**Steve: Here Anna, I'll give you a ride home**

**Anna: Thanks, I guess we'll hang out another time**

**Kelly: Yeah, yell at Josh for me ok?**

**Anna: ****(Laughs)**** Sure**

**(Everyone exits)**

**Act 2, Scene 2**

**(Enter Steve and Anna) ****– Steve's car –**

**Anna: So, thanks for the ride home**

**Steve: No problem**

**(Awkward Silence)**

**Steve: So Anna, the Winter Ball is coming up. Are you and Josh going?**

**Anna: Josh doesn't dance**

**Steve: Oh**

**Anna: Yeah**

**Steve: Well, Kelly and I are going just to hang out**

**Anna: Ok**

**Steve: Wanna go with us?**

**Anna: Sure, thanks**

**Steve: Awesome****(Pulls into Anna's driveway) ****We're here**

**Anna: Thanks again for the ride home**

**Steve: Sure thing**

**Anna: Bye ****(Steps out of Steve's car)**

**Steve: Bye**

**(Steve drives away/exits)**

**Anna:****(Walks up to door and opens it)****What a long day.****(Sighs)****I need to call Josh.****(Picks up phone and dials Josh's number, he picks up on the 2****nd**** ring)**

**Josh: Hello?**

**Anna: Gimme the bug**

**Josh: What?**

**Anna: Give me back my bug, Josh**

**Josh: Uh, um, well, uh, We're sorry, your call has been disconnected. Please****hang up and DON'T try again.**

**Anna: Josh!!!!**

**Josh: ****(Hangs up)**

**Anna: UGH!! Oh, I know, I'll call the police. I mean technically, I've been robbed.****(Dials 911)**

**Operator: 911, what's your emergency**

**Anna: Hi, yes, my name is Anna Cedrick. I live at 1307 Grand Street. I would like to report that my boyfriend has stolen my Red Beetle Bug.**

**Operator: License plate number?**

**Anna: Uhhh****(Looks through some car papers)****YKP-2354**

**Operator: Now Miss Cedrick, why would your boyfriend steal your bug?**

**Anna: I really have no idea**

**Operator: Your boyfriends name and address?**

**Anna: His name is Joshua Richardson. He lives at 535 Local Road.**

**Operator: Anna, how old are you?**

**Anna: 16**

**Operator: And Josh?**

**Anna: 17**

**Operator: Ok, we have a police car coming by your house to pick you up and****take you over to Joshua's to get your car. He will also be staying in jail****overnight for taking your car.**

**Anna: He doesn't need to go to jail**

**Operator: Sorry, rules are rules**

**Anna: Well, the rules are stupid**

**Operator: Excuse me?**

**Anna:****(Decides to shut up)****Nothing**

**Operator: Teenagers, they annoy the heck out of me**

**Anna: Sheesh, you should learn to keep your thoughts in your head.**

**Operator: Good-bye Miss Cedrick**

**Anna: Bye****(Hangs up and begins doing English homework)**

**(Ding – Dong)**

**Anna:**** (Gets up and looks through the peephole to check out the visitor and opens the door) ****Hi you must be the officer taking me to Josh's house to get my bug.**

**Officer: That would be me. I'm Officer Green. Happy to help****(Shakes Anna's hand)**

**Anna: Thanks so much, let me just grab my coat.****(Grabs coat and locks the door behind her while stepping outside into the December air)**

**(Officer Green and Anna soon arrive at Josh's house to see Josh being put in handcuffs)**

**Anna: Oh my gosh. ****(Steps out of police car, annoyed) ****Hey! You don't need to handcuff him. It's not like he's dangerous**

**Josh:****(Glares at Anna)**

**Anna:****(Glares back) ****I'll just be taking my car now.****(Steps in car and drives home while watching Josh is being put into the police car, handcuff free)**

**Act 2, Scene 3**

**(Enter Josh and Anna)****– Hallway –**

**Josh:****(Comes up behind Anna and shoves her) ****WHY'D YOU CALL THE COPS ANNA? HUH? I SLEPT IN A OLD NASTY JAIL CELL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! SOMETHING CAME UP AND I HAD TO TAKE YOUR CAR!!!! GOSH!!!!!!! I'M SO DONE WITH YOU!!!!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND NEVER COME BACK IN IT!!!!!****(Stomps away with everyone staring at him)**

**Anna:****(Smiles, and shouts at him)****GLADLY!!!!**

**(Enter Kelly and Steve)**

**Kelly:****(Holding a Sketch Pad, doodling)****Hey, what the heck was that about?**

**Steve: Really, I could hear him all the way down the hallway**

**Anna: Oh he's just being a baby because he had to spend the night in jail for stealing my bug.**

**Kelly: Did he break up with you?**

**Anna: Yep****(Smiles again)**

**Steve: Why are you smiling**

**Anna: Because I don't want a grouchy, car-stealing, in need of anger management classes boyfriend**

**Kelly: Yeah, I agree, you deserve someone so much better than Josh, like****Steve.**

**Steve: Uh……**

**Anna:****(Silent)**

**Steve: Oh look it's time to go to class, bye**

**(Steve exits)**

**Kelly: Ohhh, I get it, I embarrassed you guys!**

**Anna: Yea, just a little.**

**Kelly:****(Laughs) ****It's not even time for class yet, we have another 5 minutes**

**Anna: He was scared that you were going to embarrass him again.**

**Kelly: But you know, I was just speaking the truth**

**Anna: What do you mean?**

**Kelly: He really does like you**

**Anna: Hmmmm**

**Kelly: What does Hmmmm mean?**

**Anna: Maybe I'll give him a shot**

**Kelly: Really!! Oh that would be so cool. I mean if you guys got married, we****would be like sister in-laws!! Oh my gosh! I had better be the maid of honor,****and I want to plan your wedding and – **

**Anna: KELLY!!!!!**

**Kelly:****(Writing all of this down)****Yeah?**

**Anna: I never said we were getting married!**

**Kelly: Well it was implied!**

**Anna: No it wasn't**

**Kelly: MMM HMMM**

**(Bell Rings)**

**Anna: C'mon, it really is time for class**

**Kelly: Yea, let's go**

**(They Exit)**

**Act 2, Scene 4**

**(Enter Kelly and Anna) ****– Trigonometry Class –**

**Anna:****(Walking to seat)**

**Kelly:**** (Also walking to seat)**

**Anna: Oh look here comes Josh**

**(Enter Josh)**

**Josh:****(Takes a seat)**

**Kelly: There's Steve**

**(Enter Steve)**

**Steve:****(Takes a seat in front of Josh)**

**Josh:****(Taps Steve on the shoulder)**

**Steve:****(Turns around)**

**Josh: I need to talk to you after class**

**Steve: Uhhh, ok**

**Josh: Good**

**Steve:****(Weirded out)**

**(After Class...….)**

**Steve: So Josh, you wanted to talk to me about something?**

**Josh: Um yeah, I was like um wondering if you wanted to maybe go to****dinner with me this Friday.**

**Steve: ****(Cracking up)**** T-that… was… R-really… funny… Josh**

**Josh: I wasn't joking**

**Steve:****(Pulls Josh aside)**

**Josh: Hey, where are we going**

**Steve: Nowhere I just want to get away from the crowd**

**Josh: Oh, so what do you say about dinner on Friday?**

**Steve: First, I'm not gay. Second, the Winter Ball is this Friday. And Third, I****date girls, not guys.**

**Josh: Well can't you just give me a shot?**

**Steve: Oh my God! Look Josh. I will never give you a shot. I'm not gay ok!!!****Wait, why were you dating Anna then if your gay?**

**Josh: I didn't want to expose my secret. So I dated Anna, but I never loved****her.**

**Steve: …..**

**Josh: So Friday, I'll pick you up at 7:30?**

**Steve: NO!!!!!!!**

**(Bell Rings signaling school is over)**

**(Steve exits, very quickly)**

**Josh:****(Cries)**

**Act 3, Scene 1**

**(Enter Kelly and Steve) ****– Kelly and Steve's house –**

**Steve: Hey Kelly, I figured out something very interesting today****(Watching TV)**

**Kelly: And what's that?****(Doodling in Sketch Pad)**

**Steve: It's about Josh**

**Kelly: What about him?**

**Steve: Well, he has a secret**

**Kelly: Ok….**

**Steve: He's not like us**

**Kelly: ….**

**Steve: What?**

**Kelly: Steve, don't worry, we will get you help. I'm gonna go call a****therapist and make you an appointment as soon as possible.**

**Steve: Kelly, what the heck are you talking about.**

**Kelly: Look Steve, I'm just gonna say this and hope that I can convince you**

**Steve: And what would that be?**

**Kelly: A-L-I-E-N-S D-O N-O-T E-X-I-S-T**

**Steve: I know that**

**Kelly: Then what are you talking about when you said he's not like us?**

**Steve: Oh my gosh Kelly, did you really think that I meant Josh was an alien**

**Kelly: Yeah**

**Steve:****(Cracks up)**

**Kelly: Whatever! Now why isn't he like us?**

**Steve:****(Immediately stops laughing)****Oh yeah. Well, uhhh, Kelly you're probably going to need to tell Anna this too.**

**Kelly: Ok, just tell me**

**Steve: Josh asked me out today.**

**Kelly: What do you mean? Are you saying he's gay?**

**Steve: Yea I am**

**Kelly: I can't tell Anna that**

**Steve: Well don't you think she deserves to know the reason Josh really****broke up with her?**

**Kelly: Yeah, but, wait…. Why was he ever dating her anyway?**

**Steve: He supposedly didn't want to expose his secret. So he dated Anna.**

**Kelly: Wow**

**Steve: Yeah, I was pretty shocked too.**

**Kelly: I guess I'll tell Anna tomorrow at lunch**

**Steve: Yeah, I think you should**

**Kelly: How do you think she will take it?**

**Steve: I really don't know. She's usually pretty happy. She'll probably just****ignore him.**

**Kelly: You're probably right.****(Gets up to go find something to eat)****Oh yeah, Steve?**

**Steve: What?**

**Kelly: I told Anna you liked her**

**Steve: You did what?!?!?!?****(Stands up from watching TV)**

**Kelly: I told Anna you liked her, she said she might give you a shot.**

**Steve: Seriously!! Wow! This is great!!! I mean…….…. that's cool.**

**Kelly: Oh whatever Steve, you know you're jumping up and down on the inside.**

**Steve: Yea, yea you're right. I am**

**Kelly:****(Walks out laughing)**

**Steve:****(Smiles, and sits back down to watch TV)**

**Act 3, Scene 2**

**(Enter Kelly and Anna) ****– Cafeteria –**

**Anna: So Kelly, didn't you want to talk to me about something?****(Sits down with a tray of food)**

**Kelly: Uhhh, yeah, but I don't exactly know how to tell you****(Sitting down with Anna)**

**Anna: Well, just spit it out, I can take it**

**Kelly: Are you sure?**

**Anna: Kelly, your starting to worry me.**

**Kelly: No, no, don't get scared. It's nothing bad, it's actually kinda weird.**

**Anna: Oh, well, just tell me.**

**Kelly: I can't**

**Anna:****(Uses warning voice)****Kelly**

**Kelly:****(Shakes head)**

**Anna:****(Steals Kelly's Sketch Pad)****Tell me!**

**Kelly: Anna!!! That's not fair!!**

**Anna: Who ever told you life was fair? Now tell me!**

**Kelly: Fine!!!****(Snatches Sketch Pad back)****Joshisgay**

**Anna: Uhhh, what?**

**Kelly: Joshisgay**

**Anna: Kelly, speak English please.**

**Kelly: I am**

**Anna: Space out your words**

**Kelly: Fine!! Josh is gay**

**Anna:****(Falls out of chair laughing so hard)**

**Kelly: It's not funny. I'm telling the truth**

**Anna: Kelly that was the best joke ever!!**

**Kelly: Anna!! I'm not joking**

**Anna: Ok then, prove your not joking. He was dating me wasn't he?**

**Kelly: Yeah, but he was just trying not to expose the fact that he was gay**

**Anna: Who told you this?**

**Kelly: Steve**

**Anna: How did Steve figure this out****(Takes a drink of water)**

**Kelly: Josh asked Steve out**

**Anna:****(Spits out water)**

**Kelly: Yea, I know, pretty crazy**

**Anna: He****(Coughs)****likes Steve?****(Coughs twice)**

**Kelly: I guess so, but Steve still likes you**

**Anna:****(Smiles)**

**Kelly: Why are you smiling****(Smiles while talking)**

**Anna: Cause**

**Kelly: Cause why**

**Anna: Cause I like him too**

**Kelly: YES!!! You really are going to be my sister in-law.**

**Anna: Kelly****(Warning voice again)**

**Kelly: Sorry, got a little excited**

**Anna:****(Laughs)**

**(Enter Josh)**

**Kelly: Don't look now, but there's Josh**

**Anna: I'll be right back**

**Kelly: Ok, give him all you got girl!**

**Anna:****(Laughs)****Ok, I will**

**Kelly:****(Begins drawing again)**

**(Anna walks over to Josh who is in line)**

**Anna: Hey Josh, can I speak to you for a minute**

**Josh:****(Turns around from lunch line looking annoyed)**** No**

**Anna: Why not?**

**Josh: Look Anna, I like someone else ok?**

**Anna: Yea I think we like the same person**

**Josh: What's that supposed to mean****(Looking scared)**

**Anna: Josh I know all about you little secret. You like Steve. HOW COULD****YOU USE ME LIKE THAT JUST TO LOOK AT HIM AND WHO KNOWS HOW****MANY OTHER GUYS ALL DAY LONG?!?!?!?! ****(Slaps Josh across the face)**** I****HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, WHACK JOB! CAUSE I SURE AM!! **

**(Goes back to the table her and Kelly were at, and they exit)**

**(Everyone in the Cafeteria hears Anna's little outburst, and breaks out into a cheer for her)**

**(Josh runs out of the cafeteria crying since everybody figured out his secret/he exits)**

**Act 3, Scene 3**

**(Enter Anna and Kelly) ****– School Parking Lot –**

**Anna:****(Walking to car)****Kelly, should I feel stupid?**

**Kelly: About what?****(Also walking to Anna's car)**

**Anna: I mean, I had no idea Josh was gay**

**Kelly: Oh my gosh Anna; he did a great job at hiding it, no one knew about****it… until this afternoon in the cafeteria**

**Anna: Yea, I guess I kinda blew his secret huh?**

**Kelly:****(Laughs)****I would say so**

**(Anna and Kelly arrive at Anna's Bug. They hop in and drive over to Kelly's to get ready for the Winter Ball.)**

**Kelly: So….**

**Anna: What?**

**Kelly: Are you excited about going to the dance with my brother?**

**Anna: I'm going with you too**

**Kelly: You know your gonna be with Steve the whole night**

**Anna: Nu-Uh**

**Kelly: Uh-Huh**

**Anna: Nu-Uh**

**Kelly: Uh-Huh**

**Anna: Nu-Uh**

**Kelly: Uh-Huh**

**Anna: Ok, we need to stop this**

**Kelly:****(Laughs)****We sound like 3 year olds**

**Anna: Yea seriously**

**(Silence for a while)**

**Kelly: So Anna, I have a question**

**Anna: Yea?**

**Kelly: Are you sad that you and Josh are no longer a couple?**

**Anna: Heck no! I'm glad to get rid of him!**

**Kelly: Good, because if you regretted your decision, I might have to take****you to a therapist like I almost did with Steve.**

**Anna:****(Looks at Kelly)**

**Kelly: Never Mind, it's an inside thing**

**Anna: Uh, ok****(Pulls into Kelly's driveway)**

**Kelly: Come on, let's get ready****(Gets out of Anna's car)**

**Anna: Why?****(Steps out of car also)**

**Kelly:****(Unlocks door and steps inside with Anna right behind her)**

**Kelly: Because, we only have 4 hour until the Ball ****(Heads up to her room)**

**Anna: Only 4 hours? That's more than enough time****(Follows Kelly)**

**Kelly: Are you kidding me? I have to pick a dress, do my make-up, my nails,****my hair, my –**

**Anna: Ok, ok, I get it; You have a lot to do**

**Kelly: Not really**

**Anna: Oh my gosh, whatever, I'm going to get changed****(Walks out of Kelly's room)**

**Kelly:****(Shouts after Anna)****OK!!!!!**

**(A few dresses and nail polishes later….)**

**Anna: Ok, I think we're ready****(Looks in mirror)**

**Kelly: Yea, me too, we look awesome****(Also looks in mirror)**

**Anna: Definitely**

**Kelly: You look better**

**Anna: Nu-Uh**

**Kelly: Uh-Huh**

**Anna: Nu-Uh**

**Kelly: Uh-Huh**

**Anna: Ok, not this again**

**Kelly: ****(Laughs)**

**Anna: Do you think Steve is as nervous as I am?**

**Kelly:****(Turns to face Anna)**** Please! He's probably shaking in his dress shoes right now.**

**Anna:****(Smiles)**

**Kelly: Ok I think it's time to go****(Heads downstairs)**

**Anna: Where's Steve at?**

**Kelly: He's meeting us there**

**Anna: Oh**

**(Kelly and Anna get in Anna's Bug and begin heading to the school and before they know it, arrive at the school)**

**Anna:****(Steps out of car)**

**Kelly:****(Steps out of car as well)**

**Anna: Ready for this?**

**Kelly: I'm fine, you're the one shaking in your heels****(Walks ahead of Anna into the school)**

**Anna: Hey! Don't leave me!****(Runs after Kelly and soon catches up with her)**

**Kelly:****(Laughs)**

**Anna: Not funny**

**Kelly: I'm laughing**

**Anna: Whatever, you laugh at everything**

**Kelly:****(Laughs)**

**Anna: See!?!?!**

**Kelly:****(Rolls eyes)****Is it so bad to laugh?**

**Anna: No, but –**

**Kelly: Go find Steve**

**Anna: Hey I was tal-**

**Kelly: Go find him! ****(Pushes Anna)**

**(Kelly exits)**

**Anna:****(Mutters)****Loser****(Walks off to find Steve over by the punch bowl)****Hi**

**(Enter Steve)**

**Steve: Hey**

**Anna: Been dancing?**

**Steve: Not really**

**Anna: Oh, that's cool**

**Steve: It is?**

**Anna: Uhhh….**

**Steve: Am I making you nervous**

**Anna: Well, um, uh, not really**

**Steve:****(Laughs)**

**Anna: Why is everyone laughing at me?**

**Steve: 'Cause you're funny**

**Anna: Me funny? That's impossible**

**Steve: Actually, nothing's impossible**

**Anna: Go walk on the Sun, and then tell me that again.**

**Steve:****(Laughs) ****Well, that was random.**

**Anna: Stop laughing at me!**

**Steve:****(Shrugs)****Can't help it**

**Anna:****(Smiles, then notices Josh out of the corner of her eye with a bundle of red roses)**

**(Enter Josh)**

**Josh: Hi Anna**

**Anna: Uh hey Josh**

**Josh: ****(Looks at roses)**** Aren't these beautiful **

**Anna: Yeah ****(Looks at roses and reaches for them)**

**Josh: ****(Snatches them back)**** These aren't for you! And why are you here with my date!**

**Anna: Who?**

**Josh: Steve**

**Steve: I'M NOT GAY!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!**

**Josh: Just one shot, pretty pretty please**

**Steve: No! Hey is that MY sweater!?!?!?**

**Josh: Yeah! Isn't it lovely? I even brought these for you!****(Hands Steve red roses)**

**Steve:****(Pushes them back)****No thanks, I only take gifts from ones I date. And give me back my sweater!**

**Josh: ****(Going to take shirt off)**

**Steve: ****(Holds hands up in protest)**** But not right now.**

**Anna: Josh, get lost**

**Josh: Shut up, Anna**

**Anna:****(Shocked)**

**Steve: Hey, don't talk to her like that, she never did anything to you**

**Josh: She exposed my secret to the whole school**

**Anna: Well, you embarrassed me by yelling like an idiot in the hall about****having to stay in jail overnight!**

**Josh: That cell was cold and nasty**

**Anna: Good!**

**Josh:****(Glares at Anna)**

**Anna:****(Glares back)**

**Josh: Ok, well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance with my special one**

**Anna:****(Gags)**

**Steve: Yea you are**

**Anna: ****(Stares at Steve like he's lost his mind)**

**Josh: REALLY?!?!?!****(Begins jumping up and down)**

**Steve: Yep, come on, let's go by the stairs**

**Josh: Ok!!**

**(Josh and Steve head over to the stairs to begin their dance)**

**Steve: Ok I have one thing to say**

**Josh: Anything!!!**

**Steve: Josh, meet stairs. Stairs, meet Josh****(Gives Josh a light shove, to where it won't kill him)**

**Josh: Ahhhh!!!! What the heck was that for!!!!**

**Steve: Stay away from me!!! I'm not gay!!!**

**Josh: Well, I'm still keeping your blue sweater**

**Steve: Uh no you are not. I expect it tomorrow. Actually….. burn it instead.**

**Josh:****(Cries….. again)**

**Steve: Wow….****(Walks back to Anna, leaving Josh at the bottom of the steps unharmed)**** You know, I think Josh has learned to stay away from me.**

**Anna:****(Laughs)**

**Steve: Oh so now I'm the funny one now?**

**Anna: Maybe ****(Smiles)**

**Steve: ****(Laughs)**** Come on this is a ball, aren't we supposed to be dancing?**

**Anna: Yea**

**Steve: Well,****(Holds his hand out)****may I have this dance Anna?**

**Anna:****(Take Steve's hand)****Yes you may**

**(Steve and Anna dance the night away)**

**Act 3, Scene 4**

**(Enter Josh)****– School Parking Lot –**

**Josh:****(Taking apart Anna's car after already taking apart Steve's) ****This will teach them to mess with me. Let's see how they do when they can't drive home. I really thought Steve liked me. I mean the way he looked at me in English was so promising. I even made a shrine of him in my room. It's not fair!!!! ****(Finishes taking apart Anna's car and throws her car parts and Steve's into a nearby trashcan and hears people coming out of the school) ****Uh – Oh, better hide, everyone's coming. ****(Ducks inside a trashcan that is crammed with car parts)**

**(Enter Kelly, Steve, and Anna)**

**Kelly: That was really fun**

**Anna: Definitely**

**Steve: It was okay****  
****Kelly: ****(Rolls eyes)**

**Anna: Okay, well I gotta get going**

**Kelly: Okay, I'm gonna ride with Steve**

**Steve:****(Sarcastically) ****Greaaat**

**Kelly: Meanie**

**Anna: ****(Laughs)**** See you guys tomorrow**

**Steve: Bye**

**Kelly: Bye**

**(They all head off to their cars, only to find a little dilemma)**

**Anna:****(Heads over to Steve and Kelly)****Hey guys, my car isn't even starting, can I ride with you?**

**Kelly: We would most definitely let you, but our car won't start either.**

**Steve: This is so strange. ****(Turning the ignition with no luck)**

**Anna: Definitely. Hey, I have an idea. My older brother has an apartment****down the street. He can come pick us up.****(Dials her brother, Jeremy's, number)**

**Jeremy: Hello?**

**Anna: Hey Jeremy, its Anna. My friends and I are all kinda stuck at school****because neither of our cars will start up. Do you think you could come down****here and pick us up please?**

**Jeremy: Sure Anna, no problem.**

**Anna: Thanks Jeremy. See you in a few.****(Hangs up)**

**Steve: So he's coming?****(Steps out of car)**

**Anna: Yep.**

**Kelly: How old is he?****(Stepping out of car as well)**

**Anna: He's 19**

**Steve: Cool. I guess we have a while to wait though.**

**(Anna, Kelly, and Steve all wait outside on a bench, waiting for Anna's brother to show up. He shows up in about 10 minutes)**

**Anna: There he is.****(Waving towards Jeremy)**

**Jeremy:****(Getting out of car)****Hey Anna.**

**Anna: Hey Jeremy. Been a while.**

**Jeremy: Yeah. Hey! How come Josh isn't here?**

**Anna: Oh we aren't really together anymore**

**Jeremy: So you dumped him?**

**Anna: Yep**

**Jeremy: So he's available?**

**Anna: I guess. Why?**

**Jeremy: Well, I always sorta liked him**

**Kelly:****(Coming up behind Anna)****WHAT?!?!?!**

**Steve:****(Also coming up)****What's so great about that guy?**

**Jeremy: ****(Shrugs)**** He's cute**

**Anna:****(Faints)**

**Kelly: Oh my gosh! Anna! Wake up!****(Trying to wake up Anna)**

**Anna:****(Opens eyes and sits up)**

**Jeremy: Anna? You okay?**

**Anna:****(Dumbstruck)**

**(Enter Josh from inside the trashcan)**

**Josh: You like me? You really like me?**

**Jeremy: I guess so. I said you were cute.**

**Steve: Wow. That was random**

**Kelly: This has been a strange week**

**Anna: I have 3 words for you guys.**

**Kelly: What are they?**

**Steve: Yeah**

**Anna: Please…..Kill…..Me.**


End file.
